I fear the world may reject us
by kate 133 k-t
Summary: Spain cares for Romano, but can a one night incident at a local bar become something more?  Rated M for future chapters.


It was a normal day, well, being with Romano, this was as normal a day as it comes. Romano is a handsome young man in his early twenties, no-one could argue with that. But they also couldn't argue with the fact that he was kind of an ass at times too. Well, I take that back. 'At times' could be replaced with 'at all times.' His light chocolate brown hair framed his face _very_ nicely (if I do say so myself) with a messy but sexy tone to it. His 'out of place' single curl added an adorable atmosphere when he blushed, and he often blushed when he didn't get his way, or when he was being his usual pricky self.

"Isn't it nice outside Romano?" I offered in my usual perky tone.

"Yeah, whatever." He replied as he crossed his arms. A perpetual frown always seeming to be plastered on his face. I continued smiling, trying a wide grin this time. Nudging his arm I tried, "I'm feeling kind of hungry, what about you my little _amante?" _

Romano's skin prickled at the word.

"What is it Romano?" I asked questioningly with an innocent look on my face.

"It's nothing Antonio." He muttered. A look of shock flashed across my face, when was the last time he called me by my first name? The memory came flooding in my mind. I took a deap breath and to calm myself and clear it out of my head. Romano made a side glace at me, rasing his eybrow in coriosity.

"What did you say about food agien?" A slite pause. "That's right, About me being hungry? Sure I could go for some food, just not any of that damn spanish crap you fed me last time got it?" I couldent help but grin, my old cranky Romano was back.

" Where do you want to go then? Ah! I know! How about to Napo-" I was abruptly cut off by a sudden burst of thunder. Romano looked as though he was about to stab someone to death with a fork.

" What the **hell**? The sun was shining five fucking minutes ago. If it starts raining I swear to god-"

Then it started to rain.

His shoulders stood at his ears in anger as if the water was liquid humiliation, and he was being drentched in it. "Don't say a damn word you spanish speaking basterd." He said in a slow but demonic tone. While I myself was one word away from dieing of laughter.

I chuckled. "Come on my little _amante_. Your soked." I embrassed him around the waist, heading for the nearest bar, while he reluctantly followed. Happy to get out of the pooring rain, but not happy it was twards a bar. He often did stupid things when he was drunk. So he's been teaching himself to stay away from bars over the years. The other nations don't know this fact and certinly don't give Romano the credit he diserves for sticking with it for the past twenty five years.(Witch is a long time for Romano) The fact that I had my arm around his waist was also making it worse for him.

As we entered the bar we were imediently overcome by the stench of vodka. Romano instantly recoiled and snaped, " If Russias here I'm getting the fuck out. He scares the living shit out of here that Spain? I'll get the fuck out. Fuck that shit." I coulden't help but laugh at the remark and reply casually, " Can't take the heat my little _amante_? It smells like home to me."

"It's not hot in here and I'm not even sure vodka is popular in your fucking country you spainish speaking basterd." Romano continuded to glare at me as I escorted him to the back of the bar where a wall covered a couch that kept onlooking eyes from watching. I never let go of his waist until I let him sit down beside me on a couch built for two.

Romano continued glareing at me.

"What's wrong Romano?" I asked, my eyebrows slanted downward in confusion.

"You know how I feel about bars you spanish-"

I cut him off. "Basterd, yes, I know. Please try not to say such language anymore."( *sigh* And come up with something else to cuss me out with,don't use the same thing everytime.) Sloching, he crossed his arm's in defyence.

Suddenly a shock of a memory flooded through me. It was thirtyfive years ago, and Romano had gotten horably drunk.

This is my first yaoi story, so don't be to harsh m-kay? I'm not sure but I think "amante" is spanish for lover? Maybe not. Sorry if it isen't. I have really bad grammer, but if people like it i'll add another chapter. Tf not i'll take it off. Hard core yaoi in the future! Bye Bye! ^-^


End file.
